


Not So Bad

by marvelwlw



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You go to a club and you meet Elektra.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You swore under your breath as you tried to find your friend. One of your friends dragged you out to a club, they said that you needed to get out and try and find someone new after your ex and you broke up about a year ago.

Now your friend left you at the club. You didn’t even want to go out, you just wanted to stay at home and relax after a long day at work. But no. They just had to drag you out and then leave you.

“Someone’s having fun.” 

A beautiful voice came from behind you. You jumped slightly and turned around to face a gorgeous woman. Your breath hitched at the sight of her. She held her drink up to her lips, you could faintly see her smirking.

You tried to find the words to say but nothing came out.  _Say something (Y/N)!_ You thought to yourself.

“If you call being left by your friend who was the one that dragged you here, then yes I’m having so much fun.” You rolled your eyes but then they widened when you realized what you just said and how it sounded. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so sarcastic.”

She just smiled at you. When you saw that smile you felt like your knees were going to give out. You don’t even know this woman and she already has this affect on you? What the hell was happening?

“Sarcasm suits you.” She winked. “I’m Elektra by the way.”

“(Y/N).” You blushed.

By the end of the night you and Elektra never left one another. You two talked about anything and everything. I was now time for you to head home, you didn’t want this night to end. You both were standing outside as you waited for a cab to show up. 

“Tonight wasn’t so bad after all was it?” She move a little closer to you.

You blushed and bit your lip. “It wasn’t so bad.” 

It was silent between you two for a few seconds. You don’t know what came over you but you felt something for Elektra, something you haven’t felt in a long time.

“I would like to do this again sometime… but not at a club… like maybe coffee or if coffee isn’t your thing we can do lunch…” You trailed off when you heard her chuckle. “I was rambling wasn’t I?”

Elektra nodded, her smile never leaving her face. “You were. It was adorable.” You weren’t sure where she got a pen but she took your hand and wrote down her number just as the cab you called arrived. “It’s a date.” She winked before she walked away. 

As you watched her walk away, you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. You were definitely going to have to thank your friend for dragging you to that club.


End file.
